


no need to die a virgin

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Raw Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: dreamies go to their first vacation without adults, and apparently, chenle doesn't want to waste time
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 6
Kudos: 401





	no need to die a virgin

the journey was long and tiresome, but as soon as they stepped out of the plane, they understood that it was worth it: paris welcomed them with good weather, and on their way to the hostel they even saw the eiffel tower itself, shining like a big candle in the dark of the night.

the hostel is the cheapest one, because pocket money and salary from part-time jobs are not enough for a decent hotel, but they don't complain, even when they see small and quite shabby rooms. jeno, jaemin, haechan and renjun decide to occupy the bigger one, while chenle and jisung have to settle for the tiniest room, with a bunk bed, where two chairs can't fit. but it's their first big journey without parents, and they are more then contented. they are going to have great time in this new beautiful country.

the dinner is eaten, the bags are unpacked, shower is taken, and jisung finally falls on his bed, the lower one, smiling at the feeling of a soft pillow under his head.

"shall i switch off the light?" chenle asks as he enters the room, and jisung hums as a yes. the room dives into darkness, and chenle carefully climbs on his bed, which is not an easy task because the ladder is shaky, and he almost falls before managing to touch the mattress. they wish each other good night, and jisung wraps himself in a blanket, when he becomes aware of _a problem_.

 _'why now, god'_ , he grunts to himself, feeling a sudden wave of arousal streaming through his body. he was too tired to masturbate in the shower, but you know how it can be when you're young and full of energy, and even a light breeze can be the cause of a hard-on.

he shuts his eyes, but his sleep's vanished without a trace, so he decides to wait till chenle falls asleep and then solve this problem in bed - he's lazy to leave his warm blanket.

this few minutes seem too long, and his cock already presses in his pants quite uncomfortably when he decides that it must be okay now. but as soon as he slides his hand down, he hears chenle's whisper.

"jisung-i? are you sleeping?"

_fuck._

"i'm trying to", jisung grunts quietly, but chenle isn't discouraged by his grumpy voice.

"i just thought, can you believe we're here??" chenle says a bit louder. jisung lets out an "uh-huh", trying to show that he's not going to continue the conversation, and chenle shuts up.

jisung waits a bit, before repeating his attempt to touch his cock, and this time he succeeds and strokes himself a few times when chenle starts talking again.

"jisung-i?"

_god, why isn't he sleeping??_

"what, hyung?" jisung grumbles, thinking to leave for the toilet and do all he needs to do there.

"did you know that last year the louvre was visited by 10 million people?" chenle says excitedly, but jisung doesn't give a single fuck, his cock is twitching, and he really needs to finish what he's started.

"thanks for educating me in the middle of the night, but can i sleep now, please?" jisung says in his most irritated tone, and it seems chenle gets it.

"oh sorry! sleep well!" he says in an apologetic voice. jisung hears rustling of the bedsheets, and then - silence.

he sighs in relief, pushes the blanket aside and takes his neglected cock in his hand, starting to stroke it slowly, trying not to make any sounds. a few ragged breaths still escape his parted mouth, as he starts moving his hand faster, the familiar weight pooling in his lower stomach, when he hears it _again_.

"jisung-i?"

it's just unbelievable.

"what?!" he answers, although pretending to be sleeping would be more clever.

"are you jerking off?"

jisung freezes.

his body can't move while his heart threatens to jump out of his chest, his head is empty except for the thought 'fuck-fuck-fuck'. and he comes to his senses only when chenle is already climbing in his bed and lies down beside him, reaching his hand to his hard cock.

"wa-wait hyung, what are you—" jisung stammers panicking at the sudden invasion of his privacy, but his cock is quickly wrapped by chenle's slender fingers, which leave him no chance to protest.

"i'm hard too", chenle says quietly, his one hand stroking jisung's shaft while the other tugs his own pants down, revealing his cock, and jisung panics even more when chenle grabs his hand and makes him take his cock, hard and hot, in his fist.

 _'oh my god oh my god_ jisung screams internally, and chenle giggles, so jisung realizes he voiced that aloud.

"no need to be so nervous", chenle chuckles, "just move your hand like you usually do", he says casually, only heavy breathes giving his arousal away. he tightens his grip around jisung's cock, encouraging him to do the same, and jisung licks his lips anxiously, staring at his hand, and makes a few cautious moves, looking up at chenle to see if he likes it. "feels good" chenle smiles at him with his eyes half-lidded, and jisung's heart skips a bit before starting it's frantic pace as he gulps and moves his hand on chenle's shaft, trying to match their rhythm.

it's not like he never thought of chenle in this way, and he may or may not have seen a few wet dreams with chenle, but he didn't ever let himself contemplate about it, blaming hormones, stress, global warming and god knows what else in his inexplicable affection to his hyung.

jisung sips the air in through his gritted teeth when chenle works his fingers on the tip of his cock, teasing it, before taking his shaft again, obviously pleased with jisung's reaction.

"you're so cute like that", chenle grins, and jisung blushes and tugs his cock more harshly.

chenle moans at the motion, his eyebrows furrowing and lips parting, and jisung feels his face heating as arousal streams through him at this sweet sound. he moves his hand faster, wanting to hear it again, his cock twitching as chenle lets out short whimpers at his every exhale. but his hand is soon casted aside making him almost groan in disappointment.

"i want to try something", chenle says, letting jisung's cock out, and starts undressing quickly under his shocked stare.

"hyung, you're not—wai— _oh god_..." jisung gasps as chenle straddles him in a blink of an eye, their cocks brushing against each other, causing jisung's head go dizzy even though he's lying flat. he watches with hitched breath as chenle darts his tongue out and licks over his palm before he wraps it around jisung's shaft to make it slicker. chenle then guides his cock to his hole, and jisung is really, _really_ not sure about this idea, but when he feels tight hot chenle's insides engulfing his throbbing cock, his mind goes empty, and he can only grab onto chenle's waist so as not to moan for everybody to hear.

it seems he cant breathe in, while chenle doesn't move, his chest heaving and eyes shut as he tries to adjust to jisung's size.

"you're big", chenle whispers, pressing his hands on jisung's thighs as he lifts up under the younger's round eyes and pushes back, taking the cock in to the very base. and jisung is afraid to hurt him, but he doesn't know if he can stop now, the feeling of his best friend's ass around his cock is too overwhelming to reject it deliberately, so he slightly bucks his hips up helping chenle to bounce on him.

" _ah-_ it's good, move like that, jisung-i", chenle whines and rolls his hips as jisung gently pushes up, meeting chenle's motions.

chenle controls the pace and speeds up, when his walls get more stretched, letting him ride jisung's cock faster, his asscheeks slap loudly against jisung's thighs. in the quiet of the room this sound mixed with short breathes and occasional whimpers seems deafeningly obscene, but it only makes jisung want more. he looks over chenle, how he jumps on his cock, his head tilted back and mouth parted in a silent moan, his skin glistering with drops of sweat, and he can't help groaning at the desire to hammer into his ass.

chenle turns his gaze to him, eyeing him with a sly inviting smile.

"fuck me harder", he says teasingly, and it's all it takes jisung to grip chenle's smaller body and start ramming his cock into his hole. chenle cries out as jisung pounds into him, lifting him up so his cock almost slips out, and then pushes him down, his pliant body responding to every jisung's move. he arches his back, his thighs tremble and ass clenches as he scratches jisung's stomach with his nails, trying to hold onto something, and jisung gets it before hearing chenle's needy whine.

"i'm cumming, i'm cumming", he sobs and then cums all over himself, his body shaking while jisung keeps on fucking him through his orgasm.

chenle winces with a short mewl because the wave of pleasure rushes away, but he still pushes his ass on jisung's cock, tightening around it a few times, and jisung cums too, pressing in chenle's ass and cursing silently as his sperm shoots deep in his insides. he looks up at chenle, trying to steady his breath, and the way the boy smiles at him, exhausted but satisfied, makes him lift up from the bed in a hesitant movement for a kiss. chenle chuckles and leans over to connect their mouths, both being too tired for a proper kiss, so their lips move idly and sloppily, tongues slightly brushing against each other.

chenle still whimpers in a kiss, despite jisung pulling his cock out as carefully as possible, and he plants soft kisses on chenle's cheeks and forehead as an apology. chenle gives him a smile and falls beside him, reaching his hand to the blanket and resting his head on jisung's shoulder, who readily wraps his arm around the warm body.

"shall i ask what it was?" jisung says, still not knowing what to think or feel about this.

"if i had waited for you to make the first step, i would die a virgin", chenle sighs playfully, nuzzling over jisung's neck.

jisung blushes, feeling something akin to happiness pooling in his chest as he presses his lips to chenle's head.

"i'm glad you didn't".


End file.
